Conversations of the Future
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Maxie tells Spinelli why she will never get married. Spixie. Based off of spoilers.


**Conversations on the Future**

Maxie Jones and Damian Spinelli walked wearily through the penthouse door. "I can't believe how much effort goes into planning a wedding!" Maxie groaned loudly,turning her back on the couch and falling back,not even bothering to take off her shoes. She closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the soft cushion.

Spinelli fell on the couch next to her feet and slumped slightly. "'Tis sure to be a most beautiful occasion though." Spinelli said,a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips as he founded his hands on his lap and threw his head back against the back of the couch,resting his eyes.

"You should see what Robin looks like in her wedding dress. She looks like a princess and the dress fits her amazingly. I even convinced her to wear heels. I had Federico make it for her." Maxie said,sitting up and pulling her knees under her chin,wrapping her slender arms around them and gazing at her friend.

A silly grin appeared on his lips as he thought of what his Maximista would look like as a bride.

Maxie raised a delicate brow. "What are you smiling about Spinelli?" She asked curiously,lifting her head from her knees slightly.

Spinelli blushed and looked down at his hands which still rested in his lap. He shrugged his right shoulder casually. "The Jackal was just thinking of what Maximista would look like when she got married. You would most certainly look stunning,just like you do every single day" He said shyly.

Maxie felt a blush tint her cheeks at the compliment he'd, she turned her head slightly. "I...don't think I'll ever get married." She said in a soft sad voice,not looking at him.

Spinelli just looked at her with wide eyes,too stunned to even blink. "Can The Jackal ask why Maximista feels that way?" He managed to ask in a soft voice.

She finally looked up at him once more. "When my mom abandoned me and Georgie...she didn't just abandon us. She abandoned Mac too. Mac loved her so much and when she left...it was as if she had taken a piece of his heart with her." Maxie shrugged helplessly and bit her bottom lip,standing up. "Why go through that? Why take the chance that the marriage will fail and someone would end up hurt? I couldn't handle something like that."

Spinelli looked at her silently before he stood to his feet and walked torwards her,resting a hand on her small shoulder.

She turned around at his touch and looked into his eyes,feeling Spinelli wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Who says you would end up like them?" He asked,not speaking even one of his nicknames.

Maxie just shrugged.

Spinelli swallowed hard and tipped her chin up with his fingers. "I can assure you Maximista,that you wouldn't do that." He said in a deep,firm voice,gazing into her deep blue eyes.

Maxie let out a sharp,bitter laugh. "You may be brilliant Spinelli,but you are way to sweet and kind when it comes to how you see me." She said sadly,crossing her arms over her chest and feeling tears fill her eyes. She wished with all her heart that she was everything that he saw her as,but she knew better than that.

Spinelli felt his heart wrench painfully his chest at how Maxie was behavior. "Maximista,you've grown so much as a person since Georgie died. The Jac..._I_ know you regret the things you've done in the past. I have seen what an incredible heart you have. I told you before that you were beautiful because you were real and imperfect and I meant it." He told her,stroking her soft cheek, then running his fingers through her sweet smelling,blond hair.

She stared up at him with shock written all over her face,a soft smile slowly appearing on her trembling lips. He always knew just what to say to make her feel wonderful. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his left shoulder,catching a whiff of his scent. "Thank you." She mumbled against his bare neck,shutting her eyes.

Spinelli's eyes closed softly and he hugged Maxie closer to his chest breathing in the sweet smell of her hair.

Suddenly,something came over him and Spinelli pulled away from Maxie ever so slightly,still holding her in his embrace. He brought a hand up and gently brushed her hair from her face and eyes.

Maxie stared up at him,her eyes drifting down to his lips. Suddenly,she felt Spinelli lower his head and press his lips softly against her's. One of his hands rested on the back of her head and the other held onto her small waist. Maxie's eyes drifted back shut as she smiled against her best friend's lips,falling deeper into his kiss. Perhaps she would get married in the future after all.


End file.
